I Dream of Fishy
"I Dream of Fishy" is the forty-three episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Mumble *Memphis *Norma Jean *Terry the Penguin *Fishes *Leopard Seal Transcript (In Penguin-Land, everyone is eating fish for lunch) *Mumble: Ahh, what a nice day of fish. Yum. *Norma Jean: Mumble, where have you been? *Mumble: Oh sorry mom. I have eating, having a bit of dream or something. *Memphis: Well son, anything alright? *Mumble: Yes. *Memphis: I see your point. Don't get too crazy about it. *Mumble: Okay dad. I'm on it. *Memphis: Ay ay ay. *Terry: Hey Mumble, good to see you. *Mumble: Oh, hey Terry. *Terry: How it's going? *Mumble: Good. Just fine. *Terry: I'm glad that the emperors have brought back the fish for everyone to eat. *Mumble: Yes, just relaxing in peace. *Terry: Always in a good time. *Mumble: I know. I always feel in worries. *Terry: Wait, Bryan said no worries when you left Emperor-Land. *Mumble: I know, that was in the past. *Terry: I remember. It was the day the Doomberg crushed Emperor-Land. *Mumble: Yeah, everyone lost their homes when we have to move to another land. *Terry: Ok. I always fought about that. *Mumble: Good times, bad times, always in luck. *Terry: Right. *Mumble: Gotta go. *Terry: Wait, you're leaving? *Mumble: Yes. I have to take a rest for now. *Terry: Okay. Call me anytime you wish. *Mumble: Okay. I can call you anything i want. *Terry: Thanks. See you later. *Mumble: Have a good one. (At night, Mumble was sleeping until he dreams of something magical and fishy in Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Huh? Where am i? (A pack of flying fishes are in the sky) *Mumble: Wow. Flying fishes? I never seen them before. *Fish #1: Come on. Jump and Fly along. *Mumble: Alright. I'll go! (Mumble jumps and fly with the fishes) *Mumble: Oh boy. I love swimming with you guys. *Fish #2: Swimming? We are just flying of course. *Fish #3: You know the reason. *Fish #1: Always in luck. *Mumble: Where are we going? *Fish #4: We are about to slide. *Mumble: Alright. Slide for? *Fish #1: The Race. *Mumble: The Race? *Fish #2: Yes. We will race together in a group. Are you ready? *Mumble: Yes. *Fish #1: Ok, ready, set, go! (Mumble and the fishes slide down fast and fly) *Mumble: This is awesome! *Fish #2: Fun! Fun! Fun! *Mumble: This is definitely the best ride ever. *Fish #3: Ding-a-go! *Mumble: Dinga go? *Fish #3: I said Ding-a-go. My catchphrase. *Mumble: Ok. Alway fly like a bird. *Fish #4: Just like a school of fish. We are a group of flyers! (The fishes and Mumble enter the finish line and made it to a snow island) *Mumble: We made it. *Fish #1: Yes. That's it. *Fish #2: Bingo. *Mumble: Alright, this place is like a floating island. *Fish #3: Oh yeah. It's kinda fun. *Mumble: Ooh, a pond. *Fish #1: Pond? POND! (All of the fishes pass by Mumble) *Mumble: Hey. I wasn't ready. *Fish #1: Come along. *Fish #2: Jump! (Mumble jump into the water) *Mumble: Hello there fishes. *Fish #1: Oh boy, you came into the right place. *Mumble: Thanks. At least, it not stinky over here. *Fish #2: I remember when there used to be a stinky boat underwater. *Mumble: Really? *Fish #2: Yes. A stinky ship crashed into the water and sucked everything down. *Mumble: Oh my. That's even bad. *Fish #1: I know. Bad times. *Mumble: Let's be aware of that for now. (In the river lake) *Mumble: So guys, how everything? *Fish #1: Good for far. *Mumble: Yeah, i like the smell of relaxing. *Fish #2: Good thing guys. *Fish #3: Wait, what is that place over there. *Mumble: The stinky ship. No one ever go there for years. It caused the oil spill to everyone. *Fish #1: Oil spill? *fears* *Mumble: Relax there fishy, we will know who caused the spill? *Fish #1: *gulps* Ok. (Inside the Stinky Ship) *Mumble: Everything has sucked. It's old and broken like the titanic. The captain of the ship is dead. *Fish #2: I know Mumble. *Fish #3: He's unforgettable. *Fish #1: And it's scary. *Mumble: Shhhhh, that noise is somewhere. *Fish #1: Let's swim guys. (Mumble and the fishes swim to the broken room of the ship) *Mumble: Wow, just wow. *Fish #1: We gotta be careful. *Mumble: Things get broken, it's always creepy you know. (A shadow came from a leopard seal) *Mumble: Did you see that coming? *Fish #1: I don't know, where is it? *Fish #2: Oh no. I saw a- (A leopard seal appears) *Fish #2: LEOPARD SEAL! *Mumble: Everybody swim! (Everyone swim away from the leopard seal) *Mumble: We have to escape the ship. *Fish #1: It's huge as the titanic. *Mumble: Just swim off! (They go into different places in circles as the leopard seal follow them) *Mumble: This is getting crazy than i thought. *Fish #1: Mumble, we have to get out now. *Mumble: Follow me! (They arrive at the dinner section from heading over to the stage room) *Mumble: Swim! Swim! Swim! *Fish #3: To the hole! (Mumble and the fishes enter the hole of the ship) *Leopard Seal: Where are the monsters? *Mumble: Guys, let's move. *Leopard Seal: Ah ha! *Fish #1: Swim again! (Mumble and the fishes are still swimming in the ship, getting chased by the leopard seal) *Mumble: Come on, we have to escape the stinky ship. *Fish #1: Mumble, this ship is already broken. And i think we're trap inside. *Mumble: No! It's long. To the exit! *Fish #1: Over here. (Mumble and the fishes escape the ship) *Mumble: We did it! *Fish #1: We won. *Fish #2: Now we can go home and have fun. *Mumble: Alright you fishes, let's go home. (The Leopard Seal escape the ship and found Mumble and the fishes) *Mumble: My friends, he's back! *Fish #1: Swim again. (Mumble and the fishes try to escape from the leopard seal) *Mumble: Quicky guys. *Fish #2: It's the dead end. (Mumble and the fishes move the island and crashes to another island) *Mumble: Oops. *Fish #1: He's coming back. *Fish #2: Take cover! *Mumble: Jump! (The fishes jump into another side of the floating islands) *Mumble: Any help from here? *Fish #1: Mumble come on. The islands are crashing. *Mumble: I don't know how. *Fish #2: Just smash it! *Mumble: Okay! (Mumble and the fishes smash the islands into one ball with the leopard seal in the top) *Fish #1: How do we escape? *Mumble: There's and hole. Now let me try. (Mumble break the hole and make the fishes come out of the big island ball) *Leopard Seal: No! I can't eat without a penguin. *jump* *Fish #1: Oh no. Mumble look! *Mumble: What? (The leopard seal almost eat Mumble until Mumble kick him to the floating island ball and crashed to the floating islands forever) *Mumble: Land safety. (They land on the water island) *Mumble: Yes. All is there is loved. *Fish #1: Mumble, you svaed us all. *Mumble: Thanks everyone. *Fish #2: We are very proud of you, *Fish #3: You make me comfortable. *Mumble: Sure i did. *Fish #1: We will alway like you forever. *Fish #4: Everyone, let's cheer for Mumble HappyFeet. *Fishes: *cheers* *Mumble: Thank you guys. You should all be a god to me. *Fish #1: You sure are. (Everyone cheered for Mumble as the fish god. The dream was over as Mumble wake up) *Mumble: Huh? Hello? *Gloria: Happy Valentine's Day Mumble. *Mumble: Thank Gloria. *Gloria: I got you a free fish for you. *Mumble: Oh thanks. *eat the fish* *Gloria: Get up, we are going to have so much fun. *Mumble: You sure bit. *Gloria: Anything you like, just get it. *Mumble: Okay. THE END Trivia *Despite being a Valentine's Day episode, this is most likely a dream episode. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Holiday Stories